Dearest Pet
by Wolfis
Summary: Life of a humble sister and servant to the Sanderson sisters. (Story is still developing so no full summary yet.)


**So I did abit of research before doing this. First, yes around this time contractions were used...not massachusetts(Where the story takes place.) but in some cases I will or will not use them. Trying to speak like this is similar to an American speaking British except not taking into account Britain has different accents just as we do in America. Instead I will try to use less slang and more proper english.**

'It is getting cold outside. Nights are getting longer. Everyone is in their houses bundled up infront of a fire. It seems winter is coming.'

I got up and trudged through the forest in the cold as I felt something wet hit my nose.

'Hmm? Oh dear. Now it's going to rain! I must find some king of shelter until it dies down.'

I begin to pick up the pace looking for somewhere to stay. After looking for ten minutes it begins to start pouring heavily. It takes only two minutes before I am soaked to the bone.

'No! I shall catch a cold now! Luck on my side if I don't get influenza.'

It got to a point where I was ready to give up and lay under a tree as a desperate attempt to keep the rain on me. I was nowhere near dry and was surrounded by nothing but forest. That is until I saw a glimmer in the far distance. I followed the light until I found myself infront of a small wooden hut with it's own waterwheel. I hop on the waterwheel and enter the house through the window. I immediately lay on the down, exhausted and wet. I let a dreamless sleep take over me.

"MARY! SARAH! GET THEE PEST OUT OF THY HOUSE" I wake up to a searing sting continuously hit my torso. I hop up and look to see three woman standing before me. First one had a slim figure, blonde hair and was garbed in a purple attire. The second was a brunette and dressed in red. I noticed that she was snarling at me so I growled back. The last one caught my attention as she had fire red hair, and a face that not even her mother could love. She was dressed in green and had threateningly long nails pointing in my direction.

I looked around to suddenly realize that this was no abandoned house. I was an invader in their territory. They were threatened. I stopped snarling, bowed and proceeded to exit the house. That is as the maidens chased me out.

Sometime after leaving the house I decided I should bring them a gift. I invaded their territory. The least I could do was bring them something as my apology. 'What could three women like? A meal for them and their mates perhaps?'

I searched the forest but could only find a frog and some herbs. I managed to remember the way to the house as I found myself on the porch infront of the house. I scratched the door and set my gifts infront of me then sat. The door opened to reveal the blonde standing there.

"Oh! It's the beast again!" "GET IT SARAH!" "But Winnie! It's so pre-Winnie! The beast brought us a present!"

I hear thumping and see the fire headed woman stand before me. "Ohhhh what a convenient animal!" I quickly correct her, "I prefer to be called Victoria, Maddam."

"Winnnie it speaks!", screams the brunette.

I look at the brunette and say to her, "I am a cursed child. I bear the mark of the beast."

"Ahhh a lycan...intriguing."

"I have brought you a gift as apology for invading your territory. I was seeking shelter from the weather."

"Winnie! Can thy beast stay with us?", asked the blonde excitedly.

"Possibly, if thy Victoria can prove thy worth."

"You are suggesting I provide you my abilities in helping you? I am a scavenger and for any reason I make an excellent spy as I have a human form as well."

"Aye, your mortal form. Your true appearance should be known if you wish to live on our home."

I close my eyes and tense as I feel my bones change and shiver as my warm fur falls off my body. I growl when my transformation is complete and stretch.

"Oh dear, It's been sometime since I've been in my human form."

I open my eyes and look at the ladies before me.

"Now, if you don't mind my asking, I would like to know your names. I have told you mine so I would like yours in return."

The blonde skips over to me and plays with her hair. "I am Sarah!"

"I am Mary."

The fire headed one makes a dramatic gesture, "And I, am Winifred, the eldest of us sisters. You speak to the Sanderson sisters!"

I smirk at them and cross my arms. "Ahh yes. I knew you three ladies looked familiar. I heard rumors of you from the south. The South and Lady Sanderson, Your Mother."

**BADOOOM! That's the end of the introduction! I felt somewhat forced writing but it's been monthes since I updated. Life just hit me seriously hard and yeah. This is def different tho. Trying so hard not to let my Maryland slang pop up. I don't need Victoria sounding like some ghetto ass ho. That would be interesting for Thackery. Maybe I'll make a sequel where that happens. I'd have a lot of fun there. ;D Anyway I hope you enjoyed! And concering "I Need A Hero." I'm still thinking and writing for chapter 6. I'm still debating things.**


End file.
